An Unhappy Happy Valentine
by purplehanyou15
Summary: Kagome can’t wait for her Valentine’s Day gift from Inuyasha will be and wonders what Inuyasha has in store for her. Inuyasha however isn’t in the loving mood.


_Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This was originally was going to be posted on Valentine's Day, yet I had lost my flash drive and couldn't post it on the right date. Luckily I was able to find it and like I say better late then never. So here is my Valentine's Day story with the Inuyasha characters. I hope that you enjoy this one-shot!_

_An Unhappy Happy Valentine_

_Kagome can't wait for Valentine's Day gift from Inuyasha will be and wonders what Inuyasha has in store for her. Inuyasha however isn't in the loving mood._

******

Out of all of the holidays, Valentine's Day was the one that made Kagome excited with unknown feelings. She couldn't help but to be caught up with the hustle and bustle of love and all that it offered. Who wouldn't be excited during this time of year? Smack in the middle of February was Valentine's Day. A day in which people in love showed the ones dearest to his or her heart just how much he or she loved the people in his or her life.

In the middle of January the items and decorations from the previous holiday, New Years were being taken down. Pink, red and white ornaments and decorations were being set up in its place. Roses, boxes of chocolates, wine and anything else that you could think of were coming into view. Even many stuffed animals both big and small were being displayed for singles and couple alike to see.

"Valentine's Day is almost here." Kagome said excitedly while out with two of her friends. "I'm as giddy as a kid on Christmas."

Sango looked down the aisle searching for a card for her boyfriend of three years, Miroku. She picked up several cards but they didn't seem to capture exactly what she was looking for.

"I need to find a card that says, 'You are the biggest womanizing pervert known to man. Yet I still love you flaws in all.' Sango turned to look at both Kagome and Ayame.

Ayame rolled her green eyes as she leaned her weight against her left side. She saw many people searching for cards and other couples snuggling with one another as if Valentine's Day was already starting. Looking back at Sango who was still looking for cards, she couldn't help but to smirk a bit.

"I don't think you will find a card with those exact words Sango. Miroku isn't your typical guy."

"Well what other card should I look for? That would be the perfect card describing him." Sango searched through some more hoping to find something that would describe the guy in question.

Kagome picked up a card that seemed nice and handed it over towards Sango. "This one is really nice Sango. I think you will like this one." Kagome smiled as Sango grabbed the card from her hand and read the contents on the outside and inside.

"It's nice but not exactly the words I want to convey."

Kagome grabbed the card and put it back from the spot she got it from. "Well if you want to, you can always write out a card yourself. It isn't hard to make cards and such. People are doing that when they can't find a card that expresses their true feelings."

Ayame smirked as she walked towards Sango. "Well if you want to convey your feelings. I would suggest that you get you dominatrix type outfit, a whip, five-inch stilettos. That would convey your message perfectly." She winked at her.

"Ayame you are such a freak!" Kagome laughed a bit with Sango blushing slightly from the image that Ayame created in her head.

"Hey! Actions speak louder than words. And you'll have him shouting loud words by your actions." Ayame smirked at her own comment.

"I just might try that." Sango winked at both Ayame and Kagome. "This card thing isn't getting anything done for me." Sango put away another card that she was looking at. She decided to leave the store.

"So what are you and Kouga going to do tomorrow?" Kagome asked as the three headed out of the store. Zipping up her jacket, Kagome looked around and saw many people getting last minute items for Valentine's Day.

"I really don't know what Kouga has planned. We'll probably do something crazy. Although when it does get crazy, we end up losing ourselves in the crazy passion."

"Everything is always sexual with you Ayame." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Hey he's not complaining and neither am I. They should rename Valentine's Day into Bone Me Day."

"I would have to agree with that, because it's most likely that people are going to have sex with someone. Some people even have sex with people that they aren't even dating." Sango nodded her head in full agreement. Sango noticed the blush that was creeping on Kagome's face.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that you are blushing." She looked at Kagome with a slight smirk.

"I am not. It's cold out and my cheeks are getting cold." Kagome touched her cheeks with her gloved covered hands to put some sort of heat against her face.

"Yeah well now that we have all told each other of our plans for Valentine's Day. What are you and Inuyasha going to do?" Ayame said as she walked inside a store to get a snack.

Kagome smiled at the thought. "I don't know, this is actually our first Valentine's Day as a couple. The other times were when we were friends. He has given me some pretty nice gifts in the past."

"Well since you are his girl then you should get something really special." Sango smiled. "Inuyasha is a sweet guy. I'm just glad that the two of you finally got together. I thought you weren't going to give him a chance."

"Yeah Kagome was pretty stubborn." Ayame voiced in as she grabbed the item she needed.

"Well like his two best friend's one who is a perverted womanizer and the other being a sex driven maniac." Kagome referred to both Miroku and Kouga respectively. "I thought he might have maintained his playboy tendencies and even rubbed off some of their antics."

"Here's your whip cream miss." The cashier handed her back her money with the receipt. Ayame gave him a wink as she placed her change in her pocket and grabbed the bag.

"What are you doing with the whip cream? Are you using it for some strawberries or something?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It's something like that. Let's just say that he will have some fun licking it off of the designated areas."

"You and Kouga are terrible. I don't know who is worse out of the four of you all. It's between Miroku and Sango or you and Kouga." Kagome shook her head.

"Hey Miroku and I aren't that kinky." Sango grinned thinking of the many sex acts that the two of them have participated in. "Although it was pretty nice when I dressed up as that…"

"Sango!"

Ayame's eyes widen in interest. "Don't stop here now Kagome it was just getting good. What did you dress up as Sango?" Ayame was becoming engulfed in the story.

"Hey what Sango and Miroku do in the confines of their bedroom is their business."

Sango and Ayame laughed at this.

*****

After several more stops at some stores, Kagome parted ways with her friends. She had to get some things herself and wanted to get them before any of the stores closed. Kagome didn't take long to get the items that she wanted. Although she was sort of embarrassed about one of the things she bought.

"What am I embarrassed about? I'm not like Sango or remotely close to being the freak that Ayame is." She examined the lingerie that she held.

It was a simple one with a matching silk set underneath. This one was perfect and fitted the occasion. Kagome quickly headed towards the cashier to purchase her items. Leaving the store she had a small smile on her face.

"Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life."

*****

"It's Valentine's Day!" Kagome said with much excitement as she sat up in bed. Pulling the covers off of her she got out of the bed and looked out the window and saw that the weather was still the same but nice. The snow was still spread around the streets and ground. She saw some couples walking out together in the park that was behind her apartment. It was nice to see people walking hand in hand or playing together in the snow. Kagome could feel her heart swell with love as she witness this. Today was definitely going to be a good day.

Closing her window, Kagome headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get herself ready for the day. Kagome didn't have to worry about taking a shower because she would do that once she went over Inuyasha's house.

She decided she would drop off her gifts to her family, Inuyasha's parents, and her friends then head over to Inuyasha's house for the rest of the day.

Grabbing the gifts, Kagome picked up her keys and headed out to start off her day. Kagome had gone to drop off her gifts to her friends first. She didn't want to arrive late because she knew that they had plans of their own. Judging by the way that they were talking yesterday they probably were doing it as she spoke.

Kagome laughed a bit as she headed out to her mom's house.

"Aw Kagome honey you shouldn't have." Her mother smiled looking at the gifts that her daughter gave her.

"Happy Valentine's Day mom." She gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"This is so sweet. You must have searched everywhere for this sweater."

Kagome nodded her head. Yeah everyone wanted this sweater. I remember you saying that you wanted one, so I wanted to surprise you with it."

"I know but I didn't think you would actually get it. I heard that it was the top five of gifts to buy."

"Yeah it was sold out at a lot of stores. I had gone to almost ten different stores just to get it. I actually got the last one."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Wow you really were searching for it honey." She rubbed the sweater against her face loving the feel of it. "It's very soft. Let me give you your gift."

As Mrs. Higurashi was walking upstairs, Kagome's brother Souta was coming downstairs.

"Hey sis."

"Hey Souta." Kagome looked at Souta to see that he was dressed up. "What are you dressed up for you going somewhere?"

Souta rubbed the back of his head, a slight tint of red forming on his cheeks. "I've got a date with Shiori."

"Isn't she the new girl in your class?"

"Yeah a group of us are going to the movies and probably somewhere else. I don't know."

"That is so cute! Souta you are growing up so fast."

"Stop teasing Kagome." Souta tried to hide the blush that was steadily rising on his face.

"We;; I hope you have fun Souta."

"Thanks, mom is going to give you the present I got you also." Souta said as he headed out of the front door.

Mrs. Higurashi came downstairs minutes later with two bags one was pink and the other was white. "This one is from Souta and your grandfather." She handed Kagome the white bag. "This one is from me."

Kagome smiled at the gifts. "Thanks mom."

"So what do you have planned for today?"

"Well I am going to stop by Inuyasha's parent's house and give them their gifts and then go see Inuyasha."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Well you should get going. Inuyasha probably has something special for you."

Kagome smiled as she stayed several more minutes before leaving. It didn't take too long for Kagome to make it over towards Inuyasha's parent's house. Grabbing the bags she headed towards the front door. Ringing the doorbell, she waited for a couple of seconds before the door opened to reveal Inuyasha's younger brother Shippo.

"Hey Kagome, Happy Valentine's Day." Shippo smiled at her as he let her in.

"Happy Valentine's Day, where is your mom?" Kagome walked in and turned to face Shippo.

"Kagome how are you sweetie?" Kagome heard a familiar voice coming from behind her. Kagome saw Mrs. Tashio coming towards her with her arms open wide to give Kagome a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Tashio." Kagome walked towards her with open arms giving her a hug. Letting go of her Izayio led Kagome to sit down on the couch.

"What are you doing here Kagome?" Izayio asked as she took a seat next to her.

"I have a gift for you." Kagome handed her the bag that was in her hand.

"Aw you shouldn't have Kagome." Izayio turned her attention to her son. "Shippo go in my room and bring the gift for Kagome."

Shippo nodded his head as he vanished up the stairs within an instance. Izayio looked inside the bag to see a card and a perfume set. Inhaling the sweet fragrance, Izayio smiled. "This smells nice. What is this fragrance?"

"The saleswoman said it was a new line of fragrance by Naoko. I thought that you might like it."

"Izayio nodded her head. "It smells heavenly. I could use this for Ginjiro." She smiled devilishly.

Kagome's face heated up as she could hear Shippo racing downstairs with the gift in tow.

"Here Kagome." Shippo handed over the gift before racing back upstairs. Kagome noticed that Shippo was on the phone and turned to look at Shippo.

"He seems to be in a rush. What is he excited about?"

"He has a girlfriend. Your little brother introduced him to his cute girl name Satsuki."

"They both have girlfriends. He must be going with Souta out with a couple of friends."

Izayio nodded her head. "Yeah he was talking about it so I think he should be leaving in a couple of minutes or so."

"I think it is so cute."

"Yes to be young and in love."

Kagome looked at the fancy bag and wondered what exactly Mrs. Tashio bought for her. As she reached inside the bag she pulled out a very provocative lingerie set that made her eyes widen a bit. She turned to look at Mrs. Tashio who had a smile gracing her lips. "Mrs. Tashio I can't wear anything like this." Kagome couldn't hide the blush that was beginning to form on her cheeks.

"Kagome you have known me since elementary school. You can call me Izayio or even mom if you'd like." Izayio winked at her.

"Iza…yio I can't accept this. I don't even have anything like this at home." Kagome thoughts wondered to the lingerie set that she bought yesterday. It wasn't as seductive or as provocative as the one she was holding.

"Well since you and Inuyasha are dating I thought that this may be cute. Kagura and I picked it out."

Kagome examined the lingerie and couldn't help but to shake her head. Izayio and Kagura always shopped together and it didn't help that Kagura's hormones were raging out of control.

"I'm sure that he'll like it. He is lucky to be with you."

"So did Kagura also get something like this?"

Izayio chuckled. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Sesshomaru would probably just rip it off of her. Inu-men have that sort of tendency." She winked at Kagome. "But Sesshomaru has something planned for her today. So it should be nice."

"I wouldn't picture Sesshomaru as the romantic type." Kagome raised a brow curiously.

"Oh he is, he just have his own way of showing it." Izayio chuckled at the thought.

*****

Kagome had left Inuyasha's parent's house and was now ready to get things ready for her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was busy at work and wouldn't get off until later in the evening. That gave her just enough time to get everything set before he arrived home. Another plus was that she had her own key to his house and could come whenever she wanted to. She smiled at the thought and quickly made her way over towards his house.

Kagome decided to park at a distance to keep Inuyasha from knowing that she was at his house. Grabbing the many bags she had on her personal, she pulled out the key to Inuyasha's house and walked inside.

Kagome set the keys down on the end table that was right by the front door and deactivated the alarm. Luckily Inuyasha had told her the code or she would have been in a world of trouble. Kagome looked around and noticed that Inuyasha must have been in a rush to get to work since the house was a little dirtier than usual. She opted to clean up before she could get on with her present for Inuyasha. This was going to be a Valentine's Day that the two of them would never forget.

Hours passed and Kagome had already prepared everything that needed to be prepared for what she felt would be the most romantic gift she would give to Inuyasha. The room was lit with scented candles, rose petals decorated the floor leading up to Inuyasha's bedroom, she had a table set up for two with a nice dinner prepared, soft music was playing in the bathroom. To top it off Kagome had stepped out of the shower and was deciding on which lingerie she would wear. This was also a first where she had on make up and had her hair in loose curls just to fit the occasion. After finally deciding to wear the lingerie that Inuyasha's mother bought, she made some last minute touches before the romantic surprise.

She could hear her phone ringing and looked at the caller id. It was Sango probably calling to see if Kagome had anything planned with Inuyasha.

"Hello."

"Hey Kagome it's me and Ayame."

"Hey." She wiped a smug of the lip gloss that was out of line.

"Thanks for the gift Kagome." Ayame voice was full of excitement.

"Yeah thanks for my gift also."

"You're welcome."

"So what do you have planned missy?" Ayame asked.

"I am doing something special for Inuyasha."

"What do you mean special?"

"I bet she is going to give it up to Inuyasha." Ayame said causing Kagome's face to blush a bit.

"Ayame!"

"Well are you Kagome?"

Kagome couldn't help but to smile. "We will see how the night goes and if it leads up to that then…" Kagome could hear Inuyasha's car pull up. "Guys I got to go Inuyasha is here."

"Okay have fun Kagome."

"Yeah." Ayame agreed. "Don't be a prune either Kagome. Although this may be your first time, you got to show him that you run this."

"Bye Ayame!" Kagome shut her cell phone. She made her way downstairs and had a rose in her hand with nothing but the lingerie on her back. Hearing the keys jingle against the door, Kagome couldn't contain the excitement that her heart was feeling. The door opened and a hand reached out to turn on the lights.

"Happy Valentine's…….Day." Kagome changed from excitement to confusion.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in complete surprise yet he wasn't the only one who was surprised at the sight of Kagome who wasn't fully dressed. Another person was standing a couple of feet behind him who was just as shocked.

"Is this a bad time Inuyasha?" the feminine voice said.

"No just have a seat Kikyo." He stepped to the side to let her come in the warm house. Closing the door, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who already found a robe to cover her body up.

Kikyo noticed that this. "I'm sorry for interrupting anything that the two of you had planned. I can get another way home."

"Kikyo don't worry about it. I don't want you to be out there by yourself on this cold night. I'll be ready in a minute." Inuyasha walked upstairs with Kagome following behind him.

Kagome closed the door and Inuyasha turned to face her. "Kagome what was that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I come home and I see you half naked. What the heck Kagome."

"I was trying to plan something romantic for the two of us. This is Valentine's Day I wanted to make this special for the two of us."

"So I come home to see you half naked is romantic." Inuyasha sniffed the air smelling multiple scents fill his nose. "What is that smell?" Inuyasha was already getting annoyed with all the dang scents that were surrounding him.

"I wanted this to be special for us Inuyasha. I sprayed some perfume around the room.

"You shouldn't have, you know that I don't like too many scents in the air. It drives me crazy."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha surprised at his reaction. "How was I supposed to know that you didn't want that? I guess we both were surprised. I didn't think that you would bring your ex girlfriend here also."

"This has nothing to do with Kikyo."

"Then why is she here Inuyasha?"

"Something came up and she asked me to pick her up."

"Why couldn't she just get someone else to pick her up? Why does she always have to run back to you whenever it is convenient? "

Inuyasha let out an irritated sigh running is hands through his hair. "Kagome I need to get her home we will talk about this later."

"So you would rather take her home then spend time with me?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome raising a brow curiously. "I'm not even going to get into this with you right now."

"Why is that? Is it because you know it's the truth? You didn't even bother to even call me; you even could have sent me a text message telling me Happy Valentine's Day! I didn't even get that."

"Don't be so sensitive, it's just another day. What's the big deal?"

Kagome couldn't believe that those words escaped out of Inuyasha's mouth. She could feel her face heat up. Here she had prepared a romantic dinner for the two of them and he didn't even seem to appreciate it. So many emotions were traveling through Kagome's body that she felt the room spin.

"I…I prepared all of this…for…you. Yet you don't seem to even care….about this day…about…me." She could feel her face heat up and tears well in her eyes. She looked at Inuyasha her brown eyes filled with hurt, betrayal, anger. Every feeling that was the opposite of what she wanted to have.

"Kagome." Inuyasha stared at her, shocked to see that she had tears in her eyes and the strong salty scent that was filling his senses like crazy. "Kagome…"

"Is that all you can say? Is my name the only thing that you can say?"

Inuyasha was a little taken back by the sudden outburst. His anger was starting to surface to see Kagome so forceful now; it caused him to get riled up a bit.

"Hey! I didn't ask for any of this you know. What made you think that I wanted to come home to something like this? You had to decorate my house with all these useless items, the perfume is so irritating and what the hell is up with these rose petals…"

Kagome quickly turned on her heels and headed out of the room. What Inuyasha had said was a slap to the face. His words felt like daggers piercing into the very core of her soul. She rushed downstairs to put on her shoes and grabbed something to cover herself with. Inuyasha wasn't too far behind her and tried to calm her down.

"Kagome where do you think you are going?"

"Just enjoy the rest of your night with Kikyo. It's obvious that you want to spend it with her than with me."

"Kagome I didn't mean to interrupt your plans that you have with Inuyasha. I could really get another way home. It's not a big deal." Kikyo offered wanting to soften the cushion between the two. However, Kagome had already made up her mind and wasn't hearing the meaningless words that were coming out of her mouth.

"No I see now that I could never really be in this relationship with Inuyasha, so…"

"Kagome you can't just leave like this. You aren't even fully clothed; you will catch a cold if you go out in this weather."

"Why should it matter to you anyway?" It came out as a desperate plea. Kagome felt the tears drop as she averted her attention. Placing her hand on the door knob, she whispered out. "I'm not as important to you as I thought I was, so it would be best if we just broke up."

With that she was gone.

*****

Kagome had been sick for the past couple days. Leaving Inuyasha's house on that cold night wasn't the best idea she had but she had to get away from the two of them. It hurt too much to continue to stay with him after knowing all the history that the two had together. It was better that the two of them just went their separate ways. This was one thing that Kagome knew that she had to do.

"I can't believe that the two of you broke up." Sango shook her head, still not believing the story that Kagome told both her and Ayame.

"I can't believe that they didn't have sex. I mean, the little outfit that Kagome had, this would have definitely caused Inuyasha to want to get into those panties, or better yet the lack thereof." Ayame smirked at Kagome, causing Kagome to go into a fit of coughing.

"Ayame I don't need your perverted ways rubbing off on me while I am sick. I can easily pick up on that." Kagome laughed a bit as she coughed a bit more.

"Oh no don't try to blame that on me. You have a little freak inside of you. Like I say it's okay to flaunt it around sometimes. At least we know that our little Kagome isn't as innocent as she leads on."

Sango agreed. "Yeah, I was surprised to see that lying around. You even admitted to wearing it in front of Inuyasha."

Kagome rubbed her temples trying to erase the expressions that were plastered on not just Inuyasha's face but Kikyo as well. "I was so embarrassed when I saw that Kikyo was standing beside him. To know that she saw me barely dressed makes me sick to my stomach."

"Well good thing she isn't a lesbian or you, Inuyasha would have really had a Valentine's day to remember." Ayame laughed a bit. "However you wouldn't be the first one in the group to have a threesome."

Kagome and Sango both turned to face Ayame with a look of both curiosity and terror. "Please don't tell me that you and Kouga have actually partaken in said activities." Kagome asked coughing a bit still.

"With the look that is plastered on her face, I am assuming that she had done it multiple times and probably enjoyed every bit of it."

Ayame laughed. "You two are making it like I am some sex crazed maniac."

"That wouldn't be far from the truth."

"I need to take that nasty medicine." Kagome shuddered thinking about the medicine she was taking.

"You do need to get better Kagome; you have been in bed for the past two days."

"Yeah and with you being sick, you and Inuyasha won't be able to make up." Ayame said. "Just think about all of the make up sex you and him could be having."

"That's one thing that I am not looking forward to." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Maybe being sick is the key for me to keep my distance from him. Besides he has Kikyo, which means that he is still maintaining that playboy status of his."

"Maybe it was all a misunderstanding. Inuyasha wouldn't betray your trust like that. He loves you." Sango reasoned.

"Also he knows that we can get pretty protective of you. I'm a wolf youkai and Sango is pretty scary by herself. That's a dangerous duo that you don't want to mess with."

Kagome laughed.

"We should get going; you need to get your rest. Is there anything that you need before we leave?"

"Could you bring me back some orange juice?"

Sango winked at her. "Orange juice for the sickly friend coming up."

Kagome had probably been waiting for Sango and Ayame to come back from the store for a little more than an hour. She knew it didn't take that long for them to get some orange juice. There was a general store a couple of blocks away from where she lived. Knowing those two they probably got lost in the system and would probably did some side errands.

Kagome had to wash the bitter taste in her mouth. It seemed like she was getting worse than better. Her body was a little fatigue and her temperature was still above 100. She walked towards her bedroom when she heard a knock on the door. Kagome assumed that it was Sango bringing back the orange juice. She walked into the kitchen, as she yelled loudly for her to come in.

"It took you long enough Sango." Kagome reached for a plastic cup as she coughed a bit. "You had me waiting on you for over an hour and…" Kagome turned around and was surprised to see Inuyasha standing there instead of Sango. In his hand was a bottle of orange juice and a gift in the other.

"What…what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Kagome." Inuyasha closed the door behind him and locked it to prevent Kagome from going anywhere. Not like she could, she didn't want to get worse and having her trapped in her own house was the best thing to do. Especially when things gone terribly wrong that night.

"It would be best if you just left Inuyasha."

"No."

Kagome looked at him. Her mind was spinning and she could feel herself getting weak. It wasn't just because he was there; it had to be because of her temperature. She knew she had to sit down and fast.

Inuyasha noticed that her legs where beginning to buckle and quickly rushed to her before she collapsed where she was standing. Inuyasha carried Kagome to her bedroom and pulled back the covers, he saw that it was damp. It had to be from her sweating and fever. Her body was burning against his skin and he knew that she had to be well over 102.

Inuyasha carried her back to the living room and decided to change her sheets before putting her in bed. It didn't take long and he retrieved Kagome who was breathing heavily. Picking her up he placed her on the cool sheets, and she let out a soft groan. Most likely from the coolness that the sheets were giving off in contrast to her hot skin.

Inuyasha noticed that her face was flushed and her lips were a little blue.

*****

Kagome had emerged from her slumber and opened her eyes a bit. She looked around to see that, she was in her room. Her body wasn't as hot as it was before she fell asleep. Funny thing, she didn't even remember falling asleep nor getting into her bed. The door swung open and Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha walk in. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and then Kagome turned away.

"So you are awake. How are you feeling?"

Kagome lowered her head not wanting to look at him. "'I'm fine."

"That's good. It seems like your fever has went down. You should drink a lot of liquids; you have been sweating out your fever."

Kagome didn't say anything.

"Are you hungry?"

Kagome shook her head no.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall staring at her while she kept her focus on everything but him.

"You know you don't have to stay here. I will be fine."

"I want to stay and I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha her eyes shining brightly. "Just leave Inuyasha I don't need you."

Inuyasha laughed a bit. "Well now that I know that you are in the mood for conversation. Now is the perfect time for us to talk about all of the events that just happened."

"There isn't anything for us to talk about."

"I think there is. Why did you just up and leave like that. As a result of your own carelessness, you got sick."

Kagome looked the other way. "You wouldn't care besides you were with Kikyo."

"Could you please stop talking about Kikyo for a second!" Inuyasha was getting frustrated with the whole insecurity she had with Kikyo. "You are always insecure around Kikyo."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha she was shocked to hear him say that to her. She shook her head. "Inuyasha she was your girlfriend for so long and how the two of you broke up. I thought that maybe you still wanted to be with her."

Inuyasha sighed. "You are something else you know that."

"So it is true, you do still have feelings for her."

Inuyasha's eye twitched a bit. "When did I ever say that I still had feelings for her?"

"You didn't have to say it Inuyasha, the look that you had on your face. It spoke volumes that night. You still love her and there may be a chance that she loves you also." Kagome was playing with her hands to avoid looking at him. "So that's why I left, you two belong together and the two of us are better of as friends. Or maybe not even knowing each other at all."

"Are you finished?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her face full of confusion. "What did you say?"

"If you are finished then I can go ahead and talk."

When Kagome didn't say anything Inuyasha let out a deep breath and started. "He left her?" Before Kagome could ask the question of whom, Inuyasha continued. "Naraku had left her, he said that he was going away to another country for a couple of years and didn't want Kikyo to follow him. He didn't think that she should continue to stay with him if they weren't in the same country. Kikyo didn't want that and wanted to go with him. He didn't want her to do that either, since her sister is ill. He said that it would be better if they just stopped their relationship now before he hurt her. She called me crying on the phone asking me to come pick her up. I couldn't turn her down. She sounded so broken."

Kagome continued to listen as Inuyasha told the story. "I cheered her up a bit, the only way I knew how. So I decided to come by house to get something that would cheer her up. That's when we walked in to see you…"

Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"That's why Kikyo was with me. Nothing more."

Kagome was silent for a couple of minutes, allowing everything to sink in. That's why Kikyo had that look on her face; it wasn't because of Inuyasha and her. It was because of the hurt she had gone through and the fact that Inuyasha was there to help her. Yet it didn't change the fact on how he reacted towards her.

"Leave Inuyasha."

"What?"

"I can't do this. The story you told me parallels our relationship. Wouldn't it be better if we just stop now rather than go on and us getting hurt in the long run."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome not really understanding the words coming out of her moth. "What are you going on about now Kagome?"

"Kikyo and Naraku are a lot like you and I. If that's the case, we are going to go through the same thing. Look how this Valentine's Day went. I didn't even get a simple thank you for the gesture I gave you. You didn't even say 'Aw thanks babe.' Nothing. It was Valentine's Day Inuyasha. The day where couple everywhere should express their true feelings for their beloved."

"You are talking crazy again Kagome."

"Am I really? I don't think I am. So I think it would be best if you just leave and never come back."

Kagome could hear Inuyasha stand up and take several steps. She thought that he was going to do exactly what she wanted and leave. She was surprised to see that Inuyasha was hovering above her, his eyes glaring into Kagome's.

"No. I will never leave you Kagome. I am not like Naraku and you aren't like Kikyo." Both of his hands were on each side of the pillow cornering Kagome's head and preventing her from making any type of sudden movements.

"Inuyasha please don't do this."

"Is this what you really want Kagome? To throw away a year and what could possibly be our whole lifetime together over something as stupid as this."

Kagome didn't say anything. She was being confronted and she didn't like it one bit.

"Inuyasha just go!"

"Not until you give me a good enough reason Kagome. Other than the one you gave me because I am not buying it."

Kagome shook her head wildly. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen. Everything was supposed to be lovely dovey between the two, yet she seemed to find a way to make things go completely wrong.

"I'm scared that you are going to leave me and hurt me Inuyasha. That's why I want you to leave and never come back." She could feel the tears well in her eyes. She closed her eyes as the tears fell out of her eyes cascading down her cheeks. She didn't want to appear this vulnerable but he somehow drew that out of her.

What happened next shocked Kagome. She felt Inuyasha's lips touch hers in a heart searing sweet kiss. Kagome's eyes widen instantly as Inuyasha's hands moved from the pillow to cup her face securely in his hands. At first Kagome was fighting against moving her lips against his. Yet this kiss was different from all the other kisses she received in the past. This one was full of emotion, passion, determination, and maybe even love.

As Inuyasha pulled his lips away from Kagome, he saw that she was now looking at him. He finally had her undivided attention. He smirked as he brushed a couple of stands of her hair out of her face. "You say that Valentine's Day was the one day in which couples expressed their love for each other. Well not in my book Kagome. Every day with you is my Valentine's Day. I would think that you noticed that by now." He smiled at her a smile that made her heart melt. "You are my living valentine Kagome. I love you."

Kagome could feel more tears well in her eyes. This was the first time that Inuyasha had actually uttered those three words. She instantly kissed Inuyasha with a searing kiss of her own. Wrapping his silver hair in her fingers pulling him as close as she could. Inuyasha was doing the same as he found himself now on top of her giving her the same amount of desire as she was giving him.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She pulled away from his lips just to utter those words as well.

Inuyasha smirked as he captured her lips once again.

This wasn't exactly how she envisioned her Valentine's Day holiday to turn out. With a surprise visit from his ex-girlfriend, them breaking up, and being sick. This was definitely one that she would always remember and keep to her heart.

This unhappy valentine, turned out to be one of the best she has ever had. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

*****


End file.
